Operation M: Celestal Presence
by Bolinoak
Summary: Earth is in chaos due to continues warfare. Space is oppressed by the governments of Earth. Celestial Being goes into action to save the world, but they are not alone in their efforts. Temporary on hiatus.


Chapter One: They Call Themselves, Gundam

It's been 200 years since mankind left Earth with high expectations, hoping to colonize in giant space colonies. However, after the United Earth Sphere Alliance had completed its three orbital elevators it took extreme military measures against the colonies of space, slowly taking over and destroying the colonist freedoms. The Alliance, split into three major powers known as the UNION, the Human Reform League, and the AEU all contributed to taking over colonies in space and each had claim to their own section of space. Despite the unified government known as the United Earth Sphere Alliance, these three factions where highly independent of one another and often have disputes between one another.

The year is After Colony 195; in efforts to free themselves from the Earth, the colonies initiate Operation Meteor. This operation was a mission of revenge for the death of the colony's leader, Heero Yuy. During this same year, reports of battles all over Earth rage on. Some fear from the lack of unity in the Earth government and demand a world of peace.

* * *

Out in space, a large orbiting surveillance satellite floated in the Earth's orbit. Its only duty was to serve the Alliance by looking through the space debris that flew to the planet every day or so. Normally it was boring job, made for slack soldiers and trouble makers in the army. But today was unique. Today was day they detected five moving objects flying towards the Earth at great speed. Today was the day that with a blow from space, history will change.

"Moving objects confirmed at Lagrange point L1," said an Alliance solider.

"Is it just one?" asked a superior officer.

"No sir, there appears to be five metal objects."

"Must be some parts of a satellite or something. Zechs is in the area. Let him know what we found," said the superior very nonchalantly. "Wait, say it's a meteorite. They may chase it if they think it's a satellite, and then they'll call us out on it. I don't need any more sass from the top brass on how to do my job."

"Yes sir," replied the subordinate, little did he know that the meteor his was about to report would be the trigger that changed the world.

Close by in his personal shuttle Zechs Merquise the Lightning Count of the Alliance received the data on the five objects flying through space. Zechs and the soldiers on his shuttle belong to the Specials, a unique unit within the Earth Sphere Alliance that does not belong to one lone country and fight for all three factions. It was their job to ensure peace on Earth between the three super powers as well as arming weaker countries and allowing them to defend themselves from attack from enemy nations.

"Sir, surveillance is reporting the five objects as parts of a meteor breaking up in space," said one of the Specials soldiers on board the shuttle.

"Figures, the fools think that a meteor would fallow the wave course to enter the Earth's atmosphere?" said Zechs Merquise. Zechs Merquise was a threatening man to his enemies, and a Godsend to his allies. His skills unmatched in mobile suit combat and his true appreciation of what it means to be a soldier made him a star not only with the Alliance top brass, but the grunts as well. To the Alliance, he is their ace in the hole against any military threats.

"So what Oz headquarters said was true, it's Operation M," said another soldier.

"Exactly, now it's time to see what that Operation M really is. How many can we catch up with?" asked Zechs, always eager to test his skill against a new enemy.

"Just one, the one nearing the AEU," said the same soldier.

"One's plenty," replied Zechs.

"Bold statement sir."

"Hm, haven't I told you? I am a true soldier, I don't bite off more then I can chew."

Near by a small private shuttle carried the Vice Foreign Minister and his daughter on their return to Earth.

"Father, what's that?" asked Minister Darlian's daughter, Relena Darlian. She pointed to a smaller shuttle flying near her father's. The shuttle completely white and slim was flying only a few miles above them, and did not seem like it was going to stop.

"Operation Meteor," whispered the Minister.

"What was that father?" asked Relena.

"Nothing dear, it's nothing at all. So tell me Relena, are you happy to finally come back home?"

"Not really," she replied downtrodden over the subject.

"Now dear, you know my work keeps me busy."

"I know father, but next time you plan a trip make planes to enjoy yourself."

A small compartment opened on the nose of the shuttle to reveal its cannon. It adjusted itself and took aim at the civilian craft. The pilot put in the calculations and soon all the information was compiled completely. Then a flash went off inside his cockpit.

"Oz is onto me," said the pilot of the fighter pilot. A different light flashed in his cockpit and new mission was delivered to him. "Altered mission? That craft is carrying mobile suits? Judging by its size I say it's carrying at least three mobile suits. Roger mission."

That small shuttle soon grew red hot, and released its exterior revealing a small fighter. Red, white, blue and gold armor shined now, replacing its old dull white exterior.

"It purged a shell!" said one of the shuttle's soldiers.

"I'll blast him with the machine gun!" said the gunnery chief.

"No, no machine gun for him. We need to shot him down. That's the colonies little battle seed that they plan to use to plant battles all over the planet," said a determined Zechs.

"What should we do sir?" said the solider.

"What else, we'll shot it down with our mobile suits. Ready me the Leo."

"The ground combat Leo sir? Why not the high speed air combat unit, Aries?" asked the gunnery chief.

"My Leo's plenty fast enough. Besides, if it's a fight he wants I better give him my best," replied Zechs smugly.

Zechs slowly left the shuttle in his Leo and entered the dark magnitude of space. Immediately he searched for his target. A light flashed in his cockpit signaling his enemy's location.

"It's above me!?" said Zechs, half question half surprise.

In that moment of shock and awe he maneuvered his Leo quickly to the direction of the enemy fighter. Quickly getting over his moment of wonder, Zechs aimed and fired his Leo's cannon. His first shot missed and the fighter flew right pass him. He fired again this time with carful aim and he hit the fighter causing one of its engines to go out.

"So much for him that was far too easy" said Zechs with a smirk.

"Good shot lieutenant!" said a soldier. Two Aries mobile suits had joined Zechs in space, ready to aid him in battle but it was too late.

"Now, we will chase after him in the carrier and capture him once he hits the earth. Then we can find out was Operation M is really about," said Zechs.

"Do think he may blow him self up?" asked the other Aries pilot.

"He made to Earth, I doubt he would blow himself up before he even got a chance to walk on the ground," replied Zechs.

But then the fighter did something unexpected. The body twisted and turned and it soon resembled the shape of a humanoid. The fighter took the form of a mobile suit with a large shield in one hand and a large beam rifle in the other. As it finished its transformation a green glow erupted from the green lens in its chest.

"It transformed into a mobile suit," said Zechs, stunned at the turn of events.

"Lieutenant Zechs, what kind of machine is that?" asked one of the Aries pilots.

"No idea" replied Zechs. 'I thought only Oz and the Alliance's three factions could construct mobile suits. What's going on here?' The two Aries attached a parachute unit unto Zech's Leo. Earth's gravity was already taking hold unto Zech's suit.

"Lieutenant, leave this to us," said an Aries pilot.

"Do it," said Zechs and he released his parachute lifting up and allowing the chute to do its job.

The two Aries chased after the newly revealed mobile suit. The pilots training kicked in an a instant the two units acted in tandem, one firing machine gun in front the other a missile launcher in back. They scored a direct hit on the mobile suit, but it did not show any visible damage on the suit.

The unknown suit then turned around and aimed for the two suits with its large rifle. With a pull of a trigger the rifle erupted and fired upon the two Aries suits. Both suits began to melt in the heat of blast. The heat got to their fuel source and it exploded, effetely killing the pilots and destroying to two suits.

"Ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA! One more to go," said the mysterious mobile suit pilot.

"He destroyed two mobile suits in just one shot? He's good. I've only got one choice," said Zechs with much determination.

He released his Leo's parachute and once again felt gravity take hold of him. He grappled the unknown suit rapping his Leo's arms and legs around his foe. Zechs locked his suit in place and forced the enemy suit to fall to the Earth without anyway of controlling it's decent. He then opened his Leo's hatch and jumped out and parachuted into the air.

"Sir, analysis is complete on that new suit," it was the radio chatter in Zechs' helmet.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Zechs.

"Sir, based on the strength of that mobile suit it could only be made of Gundanium alloy."

"Gundanium alloy you say? So it is a Gundam."

"Sir, a Union navy ship is offering to pick up the suit for us," reported the soldier.

"Offering to pick it up? Huh, sure let them do it. Tell them it landed in the P6 point of the ocean," replied Zechs. "There's no honor for soldiers looking for praise and promotions."

"Sir, two more things, the AEU hailed us, asking what we where doing."

"Tell them it's Specials business, and they will find out if they need to know. What else is it?"

"Yes sir. The other thing, apparently the AEU is presenting their new mobile suit today. They requested you to be there to see it in action."

"New mobile suit, seems like they just want to show off. But very well, it can't hurt. Pick me up and drop me at their testing site. I would not mind seeing what a bloated military budget can do when it's given to those without innovation or purpose."

"Uh, yes sir."

* * *

Ten years ago today the Human Reform League finished its orbital elevator, effectively ending their energy crises. That day was one of great celebration for the people of the Reform League, who until then had relied on other countries for help in their energy needs. This very day also happened to be the day the AEU decided to present their newest mobile suit, the Enact. Top officials from all over the AEU all came to see this new suit in action, and too see if it stacks up to competitors, like the Specials, Union, and the Reform League. Some saw the fact that the suit's presentation being on the anniversary of the completion of the League's elevator as an insult, especially considering the fact that the AEU has yet to complete their own elevator.

The Enact is a state of the art suit, based on the Union's Flag design, but its true power came from its new ability. Unlike past suits before it, this one relied on solar power. Power it could get from the AEU's still incomplete elevator. It was first suit of its kind, but it was more of a gesture of power then anything else.

Presenting the Enact that that day was a young man by the name of Patrick Colasour. Legend for never losing a mock battle, Patrick was chosen out of all of the AEU's mobile suit pilots to demonstrate their new model.

So far he's doing remarkably. He went flying through low level buildings, and around tall sky scrappers, all the while hitting target after target with his suits linear rifle and dodging their machine gun fire. After finishing off all his targets Patrick, in a fit of grace made his suit twist and turn in the air all the while showing off all his suit's capabilities. The suit seemed that it was going to be major successes for the AEU, as it not only showed great combat ability but great maneuverability. Viewing the Enacts great feats was Billy Katagiri, a mobile suit developer for the Union.

"So that's the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit to run on solar energy," said Billy a bit amused.

"Their development of their orbital elevator is diffidently lacking. They probably want to make up for it by making their mobile suits state of the art," said a blond haired man who walked next to Billy.

"Well if it isn't Graham Aker, should the ace of M Squid be showing his face at the unveiling of the AEU's newest suit?" asked Billy

"Of course I shouldn't be here. But then again, neither should he," said Graham as he pointed to a small isolated section of the audience assembled to watch the Enact that day. In a small cluster near the front sat a plethora of Specials soldiers and in the center was a man wearing a white mask, Zechs Merquise.

"The Lightning Count of the Specials unit, why on earth is he here?"

"No clue, all I know is if he's here the Specials unit is up to something," replied Graham.

"Up to something? Like what?" asked Billy puzzled at Graham response.

"The Specials unit is always up to no good. They give arms to small countries in the name of self preservation and they don't answer to anyone but Trieze Khushrenada, that aristocrat from the AEU," replied Graham. "It's just not right if you ask me. I still don't know why the Alliance allows them to go around all gung ho like that. But let's forget about that, we're here to see the Enact. What do you think; mister mobile suit developer."

"Well to be honest it's just a cheap knock off our Flag unit," replied Billy. "The only thing original about it is its exterior."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Billy and Graham where interrupted by the pilot of the Enact, Patrick. Exiting his mobile suit Patrick left the cockpit to get personal with the ones insult his new mobile suit. "What did you just say? Well come on!"

"Well at least it has good sound pick up," said an amused Graham.

"Heh, I guess so," replied Billy.

Near the testing grounds for the Enact there is something high in the atmosphere flying. It is a blue and white figure with an odd green glow behind it and held the shape of a man with oddly bulky arms. The left due to its massive shield, the right do to an odd contraption with a blade facing inward, toward the body. This is a mobile suit, and like the mobile suit that came from space before it, will change the state of the world today.

"This is Exia, has target in sight. Cease GN particle distribution upon arrive of target," said the pilot of the mobile suit. He zoomed in his suits camera on the AEU's Enact. "Target confirmed, first phase right of schedule."

Close by in an AEU command center, the testing ground for the Enact was being monitored closely by military personal. On their watch nothing would get passed them, at least any thing they're sensors could pick up. Yet this new machine slipped passed AEU sensors easily and completely undetected. The only indication that it existed was thanks visuals from cameras.

"Sir, we're picking a silhouette," said one of the center's staff with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" asked the center's commander.

"I'm not sure sir, but it looks like a mobile suit."

"A mobile suit you say? Is it the Union?"

"I don't know sir. The suit is not showing up on radar and I can't pick any heat source. They only thing I'm getting is a visual."

"Well put it up then!' The image of the mobile suit appeared on screen, its striking image shocked the soldiers in the command center. "What kind of mobile suit is that? Someone, tell Patrick that thing is on his way!"

Patrick went largely unnoticed by Graham and Billy, but the Lighting Count took an odd interest in the young man in front of him. The Enact, he had to admit, was an impressive machine. It could very well be a rival for the Aries of the Specials. But it looked too much like the Union's Flag fighter and if it was similar to that then it suffered from the same flaws. It would likely be unable to transform from flight mode to mobile suit mode and it suffered from incredibly weak armor to allow it to fly like it does.

Now Patrick was a whole new ball game when it came to soldiers, at least for Zechs. He was used to energetic soldiers that want to prove themselves in a mobile suit, but rarely do they have the skill Patrick showed in the use of a mobile suit. Most of the time they where new recruits who have not even seen the inside of a Leo's cockpit. Over time the trainees would realize just how hard it was to use a mobile suit and their zeal would vanish. But Patrick obviously had had the training to pilot a mobile suit, and so far his enthusiasm has not left him. It was a quality in him Zech was sure to remember.

"You, young man in the mobile suit," said Zechs, startling not only Patrick but Zechs' fellow Specials soldiers. "Tell me, have you ever thought of joining the Specials?"

"The Specials? You mean that group headed by Lord Trieze!?" yelled Patrick. His eyes light up at the thought of the Trieze Khushrenada. Like many AEU soldiers, he thought of the man as nothing less then spectacular. "Would I ever, Trieze is one of the most respected men in the AEU, and in the world! To work under him would be an honor!"

"Then I'll put in a good word then" replied Zechs.

"Ha! You hear that you Union punks! The Specials like the Enact so much they are recommending me to Lord Trieze!" Patrick yelled at Graham and Billy.

"And that's another reasons I hate the Specials, they make soldiers desert their countries in exchange for glory," said Graham to Billy. Billy just nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides, if the Specials look for men like Patrick then I don't want to see what their ranks looks like. Would be nothing but hot heads trying to out due on another," joked Billy.

"Hey, I can still hear you!" yelled Patrick, still outside his mobile suit. Just then Patrick received a transmission into his earpiece. "An unknown, why now of all times?" and just as he soon as the messaged ended, his earpiece went out sending out an irritating white noise. Looking up the crowd could see the new mobile suit make it's decent to the earth. Its odd green glow gave the already mysterious machine an alien look.

"Amazing, I didn't know the AEU had a new model," said Billy.

"That's not theirs,'' replied Graham. "What is with that light?"

"It's a Gundam," said Zechs. Immediately afterwards his subordinates gasped. One of the machines that destroyed two Aries and bested the Lightning Count was here. Both Graham and Billy looked at the Specials and their little tidbit of information.

The suit glided to the ground gracefully, flying though unknown means. Soon its green glow died as it was facing the crowed. Then it immediately made an about face toward the Enact. Its speed shocked the crowed, in which one of the officers in the middle tried to contact Patrick with his phone. But he had no reception. Others around him tried contacting anyone for any information on the new model, but they too found they lost the ability to contact the outside world.

"Everyone, we've been advised to evacuate," said a solider walking in the mass of military personal.

"It's not an AEU model? Then whose is it?" asked Billy.

"Who are you? Union, Human Reform League?" asked Patrick as he returned to the cockpit of his mobile suit. "Well it does not matter, you're a party crasher and you're going to pay the price!" He readied his mobile suit and pulled out his sonic blade, the piecing sound harming everyone's ears.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" asked an evacuating officer. "Doesn't he know how much money was put into that Enact?"

"Relax," said another officer. "If anything it will raise the value of the Enact. After all, Patrick is out military's top ace right?"

"He has no idea what he's doing," said Zechs. "And the last thing we need is for the Gundams to mock the Earth another time. Patrick!"

"Hm?" Patrick looked down at the man who offered him a recommendation to Trieze. "What is it Specials man? I'm in the middle of something here."

"Look at your enemy, don't go rushing in blind! His right arm has a blade that means the suit is most likely a close combat mobile suit. You have a rifle use that," said Zechs. He was going to at least give this boy a fighting chance against the Gundam.

"OK, that makes sense. Thanks white haired dude," said Patrick, pulling back his mobile suit. He weaved it back and forth in the air and gave the impression that he was moving at random.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Patrick Colasour, ace of the AEU. I've never lost a mock battle 'cause I'm just that good," Patrick said to the Gundam pilot. Then he took aim a fired three shots, one at the head and two at the legs and smoked erupted from the suit, blanketing it. "That got him."

The crowd stopped evacuating after that. It seemed the intruder was no threat to the Enact. A small applause broke out and the AEU officers gave celebration to their new suit and its superiority.

"Well what do you know, maybe the Enact is not just a copy of the Flag after all," said Billy.

"Fools, if they only knew, that's not enough to stop a Gundam," said Zechs. And he was right. Out of the dust came the Gundam, its green eyes glowing as it drew its blade. With one quick motion Patrick's Enact was cut in two and was falling to the ground.

"What the, you can't do that!? I'm Patrick Colasour, I'm special! I've done more then two thousand mock battles!" yelled Patrick as his suit fell to the earth below.

"Hm, seems that no matter what the Gundams best us, be it the Specials or the individuals militaries," said Zechs. "Come on lets go," he said to the soldiers around him. "I have to make a report to Trieze about this."

After cutting the suit in two the Gundam landed on the ground, insuring its target was defeated. The applause and cheering had turned to shock and silence. Graham, wanting to get a better look at the machine grabbed a pair of binoculars from a stunned officer.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Wait a minute," said the disgruntled officer.

"I said excuse me," he replied. He searched the machine all over until he got to the head of the suit. Just above a v-fin like antenna on the suits head read the word, Gundam. "Gundam, is that the suit's name or something else?" he asked.

"It's the name," said Zechs. He was making his way to the back when he caught Graham saying the suits' name. "I fought one in space this morning. Chances are there are more of them out there." He then left Graham and Billy, making his exit.

"There's more?" asked Graham, sounding excited.

The Gundam's back glowed green again and it jumped up into the sky, toward the AEU's orbital tower.

"Again with that light," said Graham.

"How does it fly without a propulsion system?" asked Billy.

"Hey! We're you go? I'm Patrick Colasour," said a batter and bruised Patrick as he crawled out of the Enact's cockpit.

"Well if the Enact gets one thing, it is points for pilot safety," said Graham. "But that mobile suit was a whole 'nother thing. Was it meant to hamper the AEU's military build up, or was it to serve as a warning? Whatever the case, there's no way the AEU is going to take this type of treatment."

Graham was right. Hellion mobile suits, the AEU's older mobile suit model, launched and chased the Gundam as it made its way to the AEU's unfinished pillar.

* * *

Out in space, aboard a ship unknown to any Earth government registrar was a group people out to change the world. It's blue and white color and odd design made it stand out so much that if anyone saw it they could not tell who owned it or for what purpose.

"Ptolemy perimeter density, maintain mission mode," said Christina Sierra. Christina was this ship's, the Ptolemaios, communications operator. "Exia has passed the scheduled mission time for operation first phase. It is most likely in the second phase now."

"I wonder if Setsuna is doing all right out there," asked Lasse Aeon. He to was a crew member and served as the co-pilot for the ship.

"Well if he isn't that spells the end of Celestial Being, doesn't it," said Lichtendahl Tsery, again another member of the crew and the other pilot of the Ptolemaios. He went under the affectionate nickname of Lichty.

"That's enough idle chit-chat out of you two," said Christina. "It's almost time to commence the third phase."

"I don't know why you have to be so uptight," said Sumeragi Lee Noriega. The eldest on the bridge and the commander of the Ptolemaios, she also serves as the tactical forecaster for the group. "After all this is Celestial Beings big debut, let's do it in style."

"Hey!" said Christina, noticing Sumeragi's drink. "Are you drinking?"

"Did I hear that right?" asked Lichty.

"Why not," said Sumeragi. "I'm just in charge of planning the missions. The rest is up to you guys."

All the while a pink haired girl by the name of Feldt Grace worked silently at her console, giving instructions to those who needed it. Like the pilot that was about to launch.

Outside of the Ptolemaios the mouth of the giant ship was opening, readying itself to launch a machine of destruction upon the world.

"A real battle Hallelujah," the pilot of the fighter on the ships catapult said to himself. "Just want you wanted. But this is depressing to me."

The catapult grabbed hold of the jet and prepared it for launch. Once all preparations where complete all control was given to the pilot of the fighter.

"This is Kyrios," said Allelujah Haptism, the pilot of the machine. "Ready to begin the operation." With that he took control of the catapult and threw himself into space from the Ptolmaios' mouth.

In space there stand three large pillars connecting earth to space, one from the AEU, one from the Human Reform League and one from the Union. Today was the celebration of one of these pillars completion, Heaven's Pillar owned and operated by the Human Reform League. This pillar was the second to come online but still beats the AEU in its completion.

Ten years ago this pillar came online by sending its first transmission from earth to space, and celebrating this was many officers and people of high status in the HRL. People like Wang Liu Mei, spy of Celestial Being. Along with her was her assistant and bodyguard Hong Long.

"It has begun, my Mistress," said Hong to Liu Mei.

"Finally, their making their move," she replied overjoyed at the news.

* * *

Exia made his way from the Enact's testing ground and found his way up the AEU's space pillar. It arrived at its base and quickly ascended up the pillar. Along its ascent Exia was attacked by AEU units.

Hellions flew from the pillar and from the military base below. Formations of Hellions surrounded the Exia, but it was no use as they where to inferior the Exia's strength as he constantly cut down one unit at a time. Unfortunately, the Exia's pilot could not keep it up forever, more and more units came and it seemed like it would be overwhelmed soon.

From the clouds came pink blast, shooting the remaining units surrounding the Exia.

"It's coming from the ground!?" yelled one of the Hellion pilots before he was killed by the beams below.

"This is Dynames, assisting Exia," said the mysterious marksman, Lockon Stratos. He sat below the pillar in a green and white Gundam with a long sniper rifle. "Kid you bite off way more then you can chew sometimes."

"Hm, the second phase is complete," replied the Exia's pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei

Back on the ground Graham Aker and Billy Katagiri sat from Billy's car and watched the Gundam from afar.

"What on Earth are they doing?" asked Billy.

"Look, the AEU is releasing more mobile suits. I think their goal is not just to attack," replied Graham.

"What do you mean?" asked Billy.

"It looks like the AEU has way too many mobile suits stocked piled up there. It looks like they are breaking the weapons treaty and it is that mobile suit's goal to expose that," replied Graham.

* * *

Back at Heaven's Pillar Celestial Being's third phase about to begin. Outside the pillar devious men planed plots of terrorism using mobile suits to attack the pillar that day in an act of defiance. These men did not go undetected though, the soldiers manning the Heaven's Pillar took notice to the suits crossing against the pillar's shield.

"Solider, enlarge that image," said the commanding officer.

Four mobile suits, Hellions, where flowing against the pillar's debris shield.

"Sir, if they keep crossing on the shield like that they are going t-," the solider was cut off because at just that moment the lead suit exploded. "See!"

"Looks like these guys are serious… Give the order for the defense force to scramble!" said the officer.

The party on Heaven's Pillar became livelier as young soldiers arrived on scene and each went to a commanding officer at the party. After a quick exchange the soldiers and their commanders left for the hole in the floor, easily floating in the pillar's low gravity.

"Oh my, it seems that everyone with a rank is only interested in saving their own lives," said Liu Mei with a giggle.

"Should we evacuate as well?" asked Hong.

"No, we have Celestial Beings on our side; we have nothing to worry about."

Reform pilots scrambled in their mobile suits, many of them inexperienced and untrained for space combat. It became evident that they may fail their mission of saving the people on Heaven's Pillar as they could not even shot down a single unit as they neared the room containing the people on the pillar.

Two Hellions carrying a large container with pellet filled missiles got ever closer to the station. Soon they both released the lock on the container and three missiles launched out. The missiles could not be intercepted by any of the Reform's forces and all seemed lost.

Then out came blaster fire from an unknown source, hitting the missiles. They exploded but the pellets on the inside still where released contacting the pillar. Thankfully not with the full force intended and they only dented the pillar's outside. The Gundam Kyrios had started its mission.

"Miss Sumeragi's forecasting is amazing. To think she knew terrorist would attack on this day," said Allelujah. His Gundam, still in fighter mode, aimed its rifle at the remaining mobile suits. With two shots he picked off two the units, but one was speeding closer the station. "A suicide attack, these terrorist all the same. Tieria, come in!"

From below the station containing the party came another Gundam, this one big and bulky compared to its brethren.

"This is Gundam Virtue, preparing to destroy the target," said Tieria Erde, the Virtue Gundam's pilot.

The Gundam took its large beam canon and directed all its power into it. A green glow erupted from the Virtue's chest and energy was immediately transferred to the cannon. With a bright light the Virtue fired its cannon with a strength that could only be rivaled by the one the fired in space earlier that day from another Gundam pilot. The beam obliterated the Hellion its suicide run leaving nothing but space dust.

"Target destroyed, third phase is complete," said Tieria with a grin on his face.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" asked Allelujah.

* * *

Hours later, back on Earth the news networks around the world where reporting on the recent events of the day. The HRL had had interactions with the Gundams that day and it had the major news organizations in a tizzy. In Tokyo, home of the news network JNN, the news was especially played out. Large screens owned by the JNN broadcasted their news for the public at large to see.

"This is JNN reporting live. Earlier today the Human Reform League's orbital pillar, Heaven's Pillar was attacked by what it seemed like a terrorist plot. But the attacks where silenced by what seemed like unknown mobile suits who the JNN news team happened to capture while on scene," said the reporter.

"What's up, what's going on?" asked a blond foreign girl accompanied by a brunette Japanese boy.

"They say this guy got rid of the terrorist on Heaven's Pillar," said a random onlooker.

"In a mobile suit?" she asked.

"Which military is he with?" asked the boy.

"That's just it, they don't know," replied the man.

"What does all this mean?"

The large screen flashed and the word special news cast came on screen.

"This just in, JNN has just received a video from an organization claiming responsibility for preventing the attack. We have no way to tell if the video is genuine, or if they are they are real. All that we do know is that they are connected somehow, now we will play the video in it's entirety for people to see," said the reporter.

The video cut from the reporter to a room emptied except for the form of six men cowered together with odd degrees of diversity around them. One was wore sunglasses, another had an exceptionally long nose, another had no nose and wore an obviously fake one, one was fat and had long mustache going past his ears, one was incredibly tall, imposing, and bald, and the last man sat in a chair was bald, wore glasses, and had his hands on a cane.

"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth," started the man in the center. "We call ourselves simply, Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon, Gundam,

"The main objective of Celestial Being activities is to eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all. To rid ourselves of the scourge of war,

"As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy, no matter the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being; we are an armed organization established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat…"

All around the world people where responding the mysterious organizations emergence into the world.

From the Human Reform League's Wild Bear of Russia, Sergei Smirnov, "They are the one's claiming responsibility for all this?"

To the AEU's ace pilot Patrick Colasour, "They are the guys that got me!"

Leaders of small counties like Marina Ismail, Princess of Azadistan, "They want to solve the problem of war with more war."

The Union too, with Graham Aker, "Ha, that's rich! They seriously want to use force to eliminate war? Celestial Being, your whole existence is a contradiction."

And the Specials too had their own reaction to such an organization.

* * *

On a military base in the Mediterranean Zechs Marquise of the Alliance's Special unit had come to report to his superior about the events of the day. Two encounters with Gundams have made Zechs the man who had the most information about these machines.

"This is Zechs Marquise reporting sir," said The Lightning Count over a video phone.

"No need to be so formal with me Zechs. Or should I say Lighting Count? Oh well, tell me what you know about our mysterious new friends, the Gundams," came the reply from Trieze.

"Right I'll start from the beginning. This morning at about 400 hours I encountered the first Gundam," said Zechs.

"The fighter right?" asked Trieze.

"Correct, I launched after it and I attacked it. I thought I did decent amount of damage to it but it was not enough. It transformed into a mobile suit and proceeded to the earth when my subordinates offered to finish him and I allowed it. With one shot from its beam cannon he destroyed two Aries. I tried to capture the suit from there, but I lost my own in the fight and the Gundam sank to the bottom of the sea," said Zechs with a frown on his face.

"Really, interesting, who said they would pick it up again?" asked Trieze.

"The Union sir," replied Zechs.

"Odd, they should not be anywhere around there. Could they be doing a little snooping? No matter, proceed to your next encounter," said Trieze with a bit of a dazed look in his eye.

"Very well, my next encounter was at the AEU's Enact test site. The suit preformed remarkably, but it seems just like the Union's Flag so I don't see any benefit it would have for us."

"You forget the AEU is more willing to sell its suits the Union ever was. Even if it has the Flag's defects in the right hands that suit could be an excellent warrior on the battle field," said Trieze.

"True sir, but back to the incident. During the testing another Gundam appeared. This one quite different then the one I encountered space."

"Different? How so?" asked Trieze.

"For one thing, the one at the AEU test site had a green glow to it. The one is space had no such glow," replied Zechs.

"A green glow you say? The reports I have say the Gundams that save the Human Reform League had a green glow," said Trieze.

A long pause entered the conversation. Something had gripped Zechs' mind and he was not sure how to say it.

"Zechs, you look troubled. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's these Gundams Trieze. I think that there are two groups of them out here," said Zechs.

"Two groups, does not seem plausible, but it's not impossible. Could you explain?" asked Trieze.

"Gladly, early this morning five unknown pieces of metal entered the Earth's atmosphere. One of these we could identify as a Gundam. Chance are those other pieces where Gundams as well."

"Reasonable, go on," said Trieze.

"I doubt Celestial Beings would be so carless as to let us know about their existence before they wanted to. I personally think the five Gundams sent to Earth were sent by the colonies. The ones at Heaven's Pillar and the AEU test site belong to Celestial Beings."

"Interesting, but the only proof we have of the separation between the two type of Gundams is the mysterious green glow," said Trieze.

"True, but I think it's enough proof. There would be no need to make two types of mechanical systems for the same type of mobile suit unless they where designed by different people," replied Zechs.

"Zechs, I need you to form a squid of pilots to hunt these Gundams down. I want you to form an Anti-Gundam Unit… Think of a better title, wont you? You'll be the one in charge," replied Trieze lazily.

"Sir!" said Zechs as he saluted Trieze on the other side, all the while he had grin on his face.

* * *

Notes:

Hello all, well this is my new attempt at something good... At least I hope. As you can see this is a 00/Wing crossover. You guys really did not see any of the Wing boys, but don't worry they will show up in the next chapter. That is if I get the motivation to write the next chapter. Anyway, if you have any question please ask and I will try to answer them for you next time I update this fic.


End file.
